Genesis
The earth was created by two primordial gods known as Yuna and Oknos. Yuna favored light while Oknos favored the dark. The two were like night and day, fire and ice, good and evil. The goddess always had a heart for Oknos, believing that he could create good if he tried and together, they created the first life on earth: the originals. From the fires and magma, great dragons rose and gave birth to a race of people known as draknar, or dragonborn. From the whispering winds in the trees and the dirt from the ground the ton-ilia, or high elves, emerged. Then, from the tides of raging storms came the celesians, or merfolk. These ancient races built their home where they were closest to their element and named their home: Everas. Over a century, Oknos watched the people but he grew tired and bored. From the shadows, he summoned a dark creature known as the necroghast to annihilate the world. But Yuna thwarted his plans and stopped the demon from destroying the planet by fragmenting her heart into two pieces and used it to lock the beast into an eternal slumber on the highest peaks in the northern mountains. Following the defeat of the necroghast, Yuna decided to protect Everas against Oknos who showed that there was no compassion in his heart. Turing to the elves, she asked them to procure a horn from a beast known as the hurecorn who lived in the forests where they lived. They graciously obliged and found the creature for her and gave the goddess its horn. She blessed the horn and just as she had done with the demon, she siphoned Oknos’ heart into the horn. The husk of Oknos, virtually powerless, was locked away into the darkest shadows of Everas where he would dwell forever. This action created a new plane of existence: the Neverplane where Oknos could never leave without his heart. A weakened Yuna turned back to the elves and asked them to bury the horn into the ground and to protect anything that might grow from it after she left the material world. The elders agreed and what was left of Yuna’s heart seeped into the air and created a heavenly afterlife known as the Everplane. The Elders built a temple around Yuna’s grave and from where they planted the horn, a massive oak tree grew which came to be known as the Elder Tree. The tree, infused with the heart of a god, created magic. Arcane energy flowed through the branches and roots and the sap from the tree turned into crystals that the elves would then study to learn how to harness it’s properties. The tree then created the next generation of races on Everas: the humans, dwarves, halflings, and gnomes. The humans took to the open fields and prairies, the dwarves took to the caverns in the mountains, the halflings settled in the highlands, and the gnomes found solace in the artic regions of the north. They were quick to adapt to their new homes on Everas and they all seemed to get along with each other. After hundreds of years of building their civilizations, Oknos left the minds of the people of Everas. However, a band of elves called the nighkaa, or dark elves, believed that Yuna wronged Oknos by locking him away. They worshipped Oknos and would stop at nothing in order to awaken him. Xavier Drow, the leader of this rouge tribe of elves, vowed to help the dark god any way he could and let Oknos use him as a vessel. Afraid that Yuna might come back to thwart him, he fashioned a sword made of demonglass and tainted it with dark magic that had the ability to slay even a god. With the power of a god, Xavier raised a new brand of races in the image of Oknos: the orcs, goblins, and terrifying tieflings. This cursed force invaded Everas through the Neverplane Portal and clashed with the nations of Everas to create the biggest war in Everas’ history.